The present invention relates to self-propelled vehicles, and particularly to vehicles which are propelled by the operator s foot. The invention is especially useful for three-wheel foot-operated scooters, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other applications as well.
A number of self-propelled scooters have been constructed, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,237,969, 1,440,372, 1,529,952, 1,571,562, 2,062,830, 2,723,131, 3,175,844, 3,180,656, 3,992,029 and 4,124,222. Such known scooters generally include one or two foot treadles pivotally mounted to the frame and coupled to the rear wheel(s) of the vehicle by a chain-and-sprocket or rack-and-pinion transmission including an overrunning clutch such that depression of the foot treadle(s) rotates the rear wheel(s) to propel the scooter.